Aku suka saat kamu
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Tidak tahu kenapa Sakura beranggapan hari ulang tahunnya kali ini sangat-sangat berarti baginya. Kenapa? Check this out! / fo' Sakura birthday. RnR please?


_**Aku suka saat kamu...**_

_**A SasuSaku fanfiction **_

_**Romance**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**AU, OOC, OC and many more**_

_**Synopsis:**_

_**Tidak tahu kenapa Sakura beranggapan hari ulang tahunnya kali ini sangat-sangat berarti baginya. Kenapa? Check this out!**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**For Haruno Sakura birthday**_

_**Don't like Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura suka saat Sasuke...

_**Memperhatikanku tiap waktu**_

Pagi di hari yang begitu terasa sangat sejuk bagimu. Kau berpikir mungkin lebih menyenangkan jika berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan di Konoha Central Mall untuk membeli beberapa cemilan khusus dan _black forest_ yang biasanya dijual di sana. Rencananya kamu akan merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama keluargamu.

Dengan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ hitam kau berjalan di sekitar Konoha Central Mall yang ternyata ramai dengan berbagai keluarga yang memilih untuk berjalan bersama-sama. Saat kau sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan, ponselmu berbunyi ada yang meneleponmu.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" sapamu.

"_Hei... Aku tahu kau sedang mencari cemilan untuk di rumah, bagaimana jika kau berjalan lima langkah lalu menoleh ke arah kanan_?" Sasuke berucap dari seberang telpon. Kau mengangkat alis sebelahmu bingung bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui posisimu sekarang. Kau hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu menjalani perintah lelaki yang kau cintai itu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Stop. Lalu kau menoleh ke arah kanan dan menemukan sebuah toko sederhana dengan hiasan natal menghiasi pintu dan jendelanya. Aneh... Di musim panas seperti ini ada yang menjual hiasan-hiasan natal.

"_Kau sudah sampai?_" Sasuke bertanya padamu. "Aku sudah sampai."

"_Kalau begitu kau masuk dan mintalah barang yang sudah kupesan,_" Perintahnya lagi-lagi padamu. Kau hanya mendengus kecil saat Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon tanpa memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bertanya. Kau berjalan mendekati seorang kakek tua yang sedang membersihkan sebuah jam tua yang tinggi hingga membuat sang kakek memakai tangga untuk menjangkau bagian jarum jam.

"_Ano_... _Ojii-san_?" panggilmu ragu. Lalu kakek itu menunduk agar bisa melihatmu.

"Aku mau mengambil pesanan suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke," kau menjelaskan maksudmu datang kesini. Kakek tua itu tersenyum lemah lalu kembali membersihkan jamnya tanpa berbicara padaku. Kau sedikit melongo karena permintaanmu sama sekali tidak di dengar. Kau bisa melihat sang kakek tua malah memutar jarum jam menuju jam 12.

"_Ojii-san_, aku―" Ucapanmu terputus saat sang kakek memintamu untuk diam sejenak dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Kau menurut saja lalu memperhatikan pada jam yang ditunjuk sang kakek.

_**Klek!**_

Kau mendengar lantunan lagu ulang tahun dari jam tersebut. matamu melebar saat jam itu terbagi dua dan menampilkan sebuah permainan yang sangat indah bagimu. Tujuh kurcaci yang terlihat seperti sedang bermain dengan alat musik mereka, putri salju berambut hitam muda juga pangeran berambut hitam―yang sama seperti kalian berdua kini sedang menari dengan peri-peri yang terbang di sekitar kalian. Kau tersenyum dan menikmati hadiah kecil yang diberikan oleh sang suami tercinta hingga lupa dengan tujuan awal ia datang ke Konoha Central Mall.

_**Menjelaskan yang tidak ku mengerti**_

"Maksudmu untuk memperlihatkan ku hal seperti hingga aku lupa membeli cemilan?" Kau bersungut kesal sembari melipat kedua tanganmu. Kini kau sudah kembali dari mall dan lupa kalau kau sebenarnya ingin membeli cemilan.

Kau menahan tawa dan tetap memasang muka kesal saat suamimu menggaruk kepalanya itu. "Err... Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"_Well,_ aku senang kau memberikan ku hadiah. Tapi kau malah membuatku jadi lupa membawa cemilan untuk anak-anak!" Kau masih berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawamu yang hampir meledak karena melihat Sasuke menjadi panik melihatmu marah seperti ini.

"A-ah... Kumohon kau dengarkan aku dahulu! Aku melakukan semua ini karena―"

"KEJUTAAAN!" Kau terkejut bukan main melihat Ryotaro dan Arachi keluar dari dapur dengan membawa _black forest_ berukuran sedang dan cemilan lainnya yang cukup banyak.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kau bertanya bingung.

"Aku, _Nii-chan_, sama _Tou-chan_ ingin bikin _Kaa-chan_ senang! Jadi kita semua mau kasih hadiah ini buat _Kaa-chan_," jawab Arachi―anak perempuanmu girang. Kau sangat terharu dengan semua ini. Lalu kau menggendong Arachi dan mencium pipi gembil anakmu itu. Tidak lupa kau memberikan kecupan pada pipi Ryotaro juga.

"_Arigatō_..." ucapmu haru. Lalu Sasuke meminta anak-anak untuk kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau bisa mengartikan?" tanya Sasuke. Kau mengangguk kecil lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke.

_**Memelukku dengan hangat**_

Sasuke memelukmu erat hingga kau bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma dan gratis oleh Sasuke. Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di dada bidang milik Sasuke dan menyesapi setiap wangi Sasuke. Kau sangat suka wangi itu. sampai kapanpun kau sangat suka.

_**Menentramkan perasaanku**_

Pernakah kamu bercerita saat natal pertama mereka berdua setelah menjadi pasangan suami istri? Kamu ingat bagaimana sifat Sasuke yang sangat bekerja keras hingga melupakan natal kalian berdua. Kau terlihat sangat marah, hingga kamu tidak mau berbicara apapun pada Sasuke.

"Kumohon, Sakura... Maafkan aku." Kau bisa melihat kesungguhan Sasuke dari mata _onyx_ itu. Namun entah mengapa egomu masih saja menguasai hati itu. Berulang kali dia meminta maaf padamu hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kau masih saja terdiam.

Kau melirik kecil padanya yang duduk di seberangmu sembari menutupi wajahnya yang sudah terlihat lelah. Kau tersadar kalau sebenarnya Sasuke bekerja untuk dirimu juga, dan pada akhirnya kau beranjak dari tempat duduk itu lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan erat. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu mengelus tangan yang melingkari bahunya. Mengerti kalau kamu memaafkannya.

_**Membuatku merasa melengkapi harimu**_

Kau dan anggota keluargamu yang lain masih bersuka cita merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke tiga puluh dua. Rasa bahagia membuncah pada setiap wajah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang sudah membuatmu merasa kalau mereka melengkapi harimu selama sembilan tahun.

Ah... kau harap akan selalu melengkapi sampai akhir hayat hidupmu nanti.

_The End_

.

.

_Happy Birthday, Haruno Sakura._

.

.


End file.
